


we make our own timing

by sonlali



Series: falling in love at a coffee shop [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonlali/pseuds/sonlali
Summary: in response to the prompt: Twyla's a boss babe. She makes her own timing.the timing never worked out for twyla and alexis in schitt's creek. twyla realizes the right timing doesn't matter and spontaneously flies to NY to confess her feelings.
Relationships: Alexis Rose/Twyla Sands
Series: falling in love at a coffee shop [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181066
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	we make our own timing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [singsongsung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singsongsung/gifts), [doingthemost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doingthemost/gifts).



Alexis left Schitt’s Creek for New York three weeks ago. Three weeks, two days, and thirteen hours ago, to be precise. Not that Twyla has been keeping count. Not that Twyla has been playing their goodbye on repeat in her mind every moment since Alexis left: Alexis standing in front of her, looking uncharacteristically unsure of herself and twisting her signature “A” necklace with one hand, while the other wrapped tightly around Twyla’s wrist.

“I… you… we...” Alexis had seemed unable to formulate her thoughts into words. She had looked frustrated and confused and sad, so very sad, as she shook her head so hard that Twyla had felt a brief tickle as the strands brushed across her cheek. It was only then that she had realized just how closely they were standing. 

“Alexis—?” 

“The timing just was never right.” Alexis had finally said with a rueful smile. 

“What do you—?”

“Anyways!” And just like that, Alexis was back to her typical confident, vibrant self. She squeezed Twyla’s hand and smiled widely. “I gotta go now, babe! David will get all cranky if I don’t get back to the car soon. I’ll FaceTime you once I’m all moved in so you can see my new place.” 

“That sounds great. I’m so excited for you!” Twyla had really meant it, too. She really had been so happy for Alexis and her new journey in New York. 

A horn blares and Twyla leaps into the air in surprise as she is forcibly yanked from her memories. A taxi speeds past her, still honking aggressively, and Twyla swallows a lump forming in her throat. Maybe this wasn’t the best idea.

She had felt so empowered booking a flight to New York and boarding a plane for the first time in years. She had been excited to surprise Alexis outside her door and confess her feelings. But now, Twyla just feels foolish. She doesn’t even know how to get to Alexis’ apartment. She’s never been to a city this large. She’s never ridden the subway or navigated crowds of this size. Everyone seems to be in such a hurry, and nobody will meet her gaze or return her smiles. She feels so out of place here. 

What if Alexis doesn’t even want to see her? What if Alexis doesn’t feel the same way? Someone walking past her on the sidewalk knocks against her shoulder harshly and Twyla is knocked off balance, stumbling slightly and bumping into someone else in turn. 

“Sorry, sorry!” She calls out to whoever she ran into, but the person is already gone. Nobody acknowledges her apology or even seems to hear her at all. Twyla rubs at her shoulder and blinks back tears. 

She fishes her phone out of her purse and stares down at the screen, her thumb hovering uncertainly. Without making a conscious decision, she hits the call button next to Alexis’ name, bringing the phone up to her ear with a shaky hand and attempting to take a deep breath.

“Hey, babe!” Alexis’ voice sends a wave of calm through her body, and Twyla can’t help but smile.

“Here’s the thing—” The words begin to spill from her lips unbidden. Twyla knows if she doesn’t say it all right now, she will allow the moment to pass, and they will miss their chance again. 

“The timing is never going to be exactly right, and if we keep waiting for it to be, we’ll never get to be together. And I want to be with you. I don’t know how to make it work long distance, but I know we can figure it out because we make the rules here, Alexis. We make our own timing, and I say the time is now. I love you.”

There’s five aching seconds of silence, and Twyla holds her breath, shutting her eyes against all the lights and sounds of the city to focus her attention entirely on Alexis.

“Twy—” Alexis is cut off by the shriek of a siren followed closely by several more horns honking. “Wait, Twy, what’s going on there? Where are you?”

“Um…”

“Are you here?” Alexis’ voice cracks on the last word, and Twyla nods even though she knows Alexis can’t see her. “Babe, send me your location. I’m coming to you.”


End file.
